crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Penta Penguin
Penta Penguin is a character in the Crash Bandicoot series. He's based on the penguins in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back who walk aimlessly and then take a moment to spin. Those penguins also appear in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex and Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Penta Penguin may also be seen in the boss fight against Dingodile in the game Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, though it is unconfirmed that this actually Penta and not another penguin. Penta is later seen in Crash Team Racing, where he is an unlockable character via a secret button combination in the main menu. This is the only game where the name Penta appears. Penta also possibly appears in the Snow Bash minigame in Crash Bash, though it is unconfirmed that this is indeed Penta. He also appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped As described above, a penguin appears in the boss fight with Dingodile, which may be Penta. He is threatened to end up burnt by Dingodile. However, when Crash is warped there, Dingodile's attention is turned away from the penguin and he runs away. Later, after Dingodile is defeated, he comes and jumps triumphantly on Dingodile's body. Crash Team Racing This is Penta Penguin's second appearance. He is only unlockable via cheat code. If players hold down R1 and L1 and press down, right, triangle, down, left, triangle, and up, at the main menu, he will become a playable character. In CTR's PAL and NTSC-J versions, he is the only racer with maxed out stats, the same as Nitros Oxide. In the NTSC-U version of the game, Penta has the same stats as Polar, Pura and Ripper Roo, and he is good at turning but doesn't have much speed. His appearance looks a bit different from the other games; in Crash Team Racing, he is black, he has a scarf, his eyes are closer together, and his beak is smaller. Stats PAL and NTSC-J Version *Speed: 5/5 *Acceleration: 5/5 *Turn: 5/5 NTSC-U Version *Speed: 2/5 *Acceleration: 3/5 *Turn: 5/5 Crash Bash A penguin believed to be Penta appears in the level Snow Bash. He sleeps in the center of the area and when someone wakes him up, (by throwing something at him or spinning/kicking/shooting at him) he will feel very upset and will start to spin around the whole area, destroying everything. Once he is finished, he will spin back into the middle and fall asleep again. If the other players are defeated before he finishes spinning, he will stop automatically and fall asleep. His design was changed in this game; he is taller and he is light blue. Manga Penta makes an appearance in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. He tends to be very greedy since most of the time he's a merchant selling items for high prices. He has a girlfriend named Gurin and is head over heels for her and will do anything to win her affections. He is later seen in another chapter selling jet packs when Crash and Cortex decided to go into space to find the Power Stones much faster. Trivia *Penta's name might be a pun on the phrase "pent-up", which means "repressed or suppressed, especially of emotions or impulses". This is plausible because he is suppressed in the game unless players know the super button combination. *Penta also means "Five" in the Greek language. *Penta is one of the only three characters players cannot race against as a computer controlled character (apart from Fake Crash and technically N. Tropy as he is only computer controlled in Time Trial mode as a ghost). *In the NTSC version of CTR, Penta's data is largely unfinished. Examples of this include him being protected by Aku Aku, but having Uka Uka show up in the item box. Also, as well as penguin noises, the sounds he usually makes, Penta also makes various statements which are actually incomplete coding. For example, sometimes when boosting, Penta will say "Penguin Yay One" or "Penguin Yay Two", which are unfinished statements that were not coded into the game. This is fixed in the PAL version. *Penta's in-kart model in CTR is somewhat different from his Warped model and out-of-kart model. * Penta Penguin is one of five racers not to reappear in Crash Nitro Kart, the other four being Papu Papu, Pinstripe, Komodo Joe and Ripper Roo. Also, Penta is the only of the non-returning racers who wasn't a boss (however, all of them are secret characters). *Penta is the only secret character who use Aku Aku mask. *After winning (or losing) a cup as Penta in CTR, Penta's appearance from Warped returns in the first, second & third cup. His victory theme was the same as Ripper Roo and Papu Papu. *Out of all of the characters that appear in CTR (other than the masks and Fake Crash), Penta is the only one who does not have a text entry in the closing credits. *Penta is also the only character to have different statistics in CTR. In the NTSC-U version of the game, he has stats similar to Polar, Ripper Roo and Pura. However, in the PAL an NTSC-J version, he has the same statistics as N. Oxide. *Since his kart color is white, the kart's dot won't flash on the track maps when the player race as him. *The beta version for CTR claims that Penta became a weather forecaster, and kept predicting another Ice Age. *Penta makes an appearance in the CTR intro, when Polar appears (behind him), though he's hard to spot as he's very small. * If Penta was one of the numerous penguin enemies appearing in several games, then him and Fake Crash would share the same trait by being good, evil and neutral (good in CTR by being protected by an Aku Aku mask, evil by being an enemy, and neutral in Warped because he held no malice toward anyone nor did he act as a protagonist). Gallery Dingodle_+_penta.jpeg SCUS_944.26_30062012_195324_0025.png Penta_Penguin.jpg|Penta racing on Polar Pass in CTR Penta_Penguin_2.jpg|Penta in Crash Bash Pentabashspin.png|Penta's spinning attack Penta_img.jpg|Penta's icon in CTR Penta_penguin.png mangapenta.png|Penta as he appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters Category:Crash Bash Category:Protagonists Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aku Aku's Allies Category:Enemies